Orb of Power
The Orb of Power is a highly powerful magical object, and one of the four Arts created by Merlin himself. According to legend, he who possesses all four artifacts would become the Master of Mutantry. Master Intelligence and another mutant, Centauri took this to mean that the uniter of the Arts would be invincible. History Early history The Orb of Power was originally created by Merlin, who was one of the greatest wizards who were ever known. He passed it down to another wizard shortly before his death. In 1955, the Dark Lord Mr. Demonic NoHead, along with Suzie and a battalion of followers, sought out Yareal Taran. They were on their way to the house when they encountered a trench that neutralized powers. Mr. Demonic NoHead used an Extendable Bridge and the hunting party was able to cross anyway. At the middle of the bridge, the first apprentice of Merlin blocked their path. While pretending to congratulate him for his triumph, the wizard schemed against him. He offered Mr. Demonic NoHead a gift for outsmarting him, but was then reminded of what Merlin had told him to give when the mutants surfaced, and gave the group not only the Orb of Power, but all three of the Arts, warning them to use them with care. First NoHead War Sought by the NoHeads Having received the various sets of blueprints, the police on the Pummeller were able to recreate a full tactical map to the Orb of Power and the hologram pit. They attempted to deliver this readout to the Star Cruiser Liberty, but a sudden appearance of the Devastator caused the transfer to stop; the Pummeller moved down to reach Sheriff Missile so that he could bring it to the Mystic in the Unknown Countries. Before they could succeed, though, Mr. Demonic NoHead led a strike against the ship by his war robots. Saul Cameron, knowing the police had no hope of defeating Demonic’s forces, gave the orb to Ray, told him to deliver it with a message to Sheriff Missile in the New Police Station, and then, after being captured by Mr. Demonic NoHead, denied that Liberty had ever received such an artifact. Sheriff Missile took Richardson, Abernathy, and the Mystic to meet his old friend Max Cultarena at his inn in the city Edgewater. There, spies for both the police and NoHeads recognized the Mystic and alerted their organizations. Shortly after, the NoHeads attacked, and the Police Grand Army made their escape. Unfortunately, Bladepoint was subdued by a NoHead apprentice named Mr. Stupid NoHead. A police counterattack forced the NoHeads to retreat, but with Bladepoint having seen the map, Mr. Stupid NoHead decided that they could get it out of him. Sheriff Missile, Abernathy, and Richardson were brought to the police station by General Rachel Bradley. Subsequently, Saul Cameron led an attack on the First NoHead Base’s thermal oscillator after the shields had been disabled by Sheriff Missile, Joseph Abernathy, and Jean Richardson, which could cause the charged weapon to become unstable and self-destruct. The initial attack on the oscillator failed to do significant damage, and Mr. Demonic NoHead ordered all N-54 squadrons to attack. During the battle, over half of the police’s attack force was destroyed, and the P-Wingers failed to do any significant damage to the thermal oscillator. However, Joseph detonated several explosives along the oscillator, providing the police with an opening. With less than a minute to spare, Saul fired several proton torpedoes into the infrastructure, destroying the regulator and ripping apart the Base. Exposure of the hologram pit After the battle, the P-Wingers returned to the police station, along with the Pummeller carrying several major players, with Sheriff Missile having been killed during the mission. Upon Bladepoint’s arrival, Ray woke up from his coma. He revealed the Orb of Power, which immediately exposed the location of Charity Hirz’s hologram pit. With the location discovered at last, Bladepoint, Abernathy, and Ray set off to find the fabled device. Bladepoint eventually had the Orb of Power stored in the Hall of Domination in Transylvania Quarters, where the only people who could retrieve it were either himself, Bonnie, or a high-ranking governor. Second Cold War The Gladiator greatly desired to use the Orb of Power, believing it would give him the power to do as he pleased and destroy Master Intelligence, but with Sheriff Bladepoint being deceased, the only people who could retrieve the Orb from the Hall of Domination in Transylvania Quarters were S.M.S.B. members and government officials. The Gladiator used mind control to show Lindsay Kellerman the door to the Hall of Domination in her dreams, expecting the Chosen One to seek it out, but that failed, as Lindsay was kept in the dark regarding the Orb of Power. He entrusted the task of retrieving the orb to Sebastian Lestange, who separately possessed Russell Stewart and Fredrick Powell but failed; Stewart was caught and sent to Yeracade Prison, while Powell triggered the Orb’s safeguards, sending him to NYC Hospital, forcing the Knights of Plague to send him a set of Dark vines to silence him. With this information, the Dark Lord planted a vision in Lindsay’s mind of the Knights of Plague preparing to obliterate North America, counting on Lindsay to rally the others and go stop him. Sure enough, Lindsay, joined by Master Intelligence, Sebiscuits Cardarphen, Telekinibabe, Baby Strength, Force Baby, Andromeda, and Red X, journeyed to Transylvania Quarters in order to destroy the Bomb, but when they got there they discovered it was nowhere to be found. Telekinibabe, however, found the Orb of Power on row 47. However, the Knights of Plague lay in wait until he had done so and then gave chase through Transylvania Quarters, attempting to take the Orb from him. It was eventually lost in a skirmish during the Battle of Transylvania taking place in the Death Chamber when it fell from the Gladiator’s hand and into the abyss, where it was destroyed (though Master Intelligence helped by kicking it overboard). The Dark Flame's ownership The Orb of Power eventually fell into the possession of the Dark Flame, who had been seeking the Arts for a long time. Description The Orb of Power was kept in the Hall of Domination of Transylvania Quarters. Like the other Arts, the Orb of Power allows only those to whom the orb refers the authority to remove it from its current location. It has the power to induce madness, which is apparently temporary judging by the steady recovery of the public official Fredrick Powell during his time in NYC Hospital. The effects of this spell are enough to relieve the victim of even the strongest mutantry, including mind control; again, seen in the case of Powell. Physical appearance The Orb of Power is small and can be held in one’s hand easily. It is perfectly spherical in shape, and contains a swirling, blueish-grey mist within. The orb is warm to the touch, even though the atmosphere of the Hall of Domination is described as being cold. This may suggest that the Orb itself absorbs heat. Upon being smashed or broken apart, a ghostly apparition of the creator (Merlin) will appear and fade. Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Arts Category:Mr. Demonic NoHead's possessions Category:Baby Intelligence's possessions